


Nicotine Milkshake

by glitzyena



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - High School, Arcades, Chaewon is a tsundere, Diners, Disco, Drive-In Movie, Eighties, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Retro, Romantic Comedy, Smoking, Teen Romance, Tropes, Tsunderes, at least an attempt, yena is a badass act surprised, yuri is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzyena/pseuds/glitzyena
Summary: Chaewon’s always had it bad for the rebellious type; the kiss you in the backseat, give you my jacket because you're cold, make you wanna do bad things type.Oh, wait. That’s just Choi Yena.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Jo Yuri/Kang Hyewon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Nicotine Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> is this the cheesiest, most trope-heavy, self indulgent thing i’ve ever written? yes. do i care? no because i had fun writing it and that’s what matters.
> 
> this thing is wayyy different to my usual style, it’s definitely more lighthearted and fun compared to what i’d normally wrote, but it was nice to do something new! i hope you enjoy~
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/glitzyena)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/glitzyena)

Choi Yena is a try hard. 

It's what Chaewon tells herself all the time. It's what she's telling herself right now, as Choi Yena leans her back against the Mustang that Chaewon herself is perched on the bonnet of. It's Yuri’s dad’s Mustang - they'd stolen it for the night in order to fully enjoy the experience of a drive in movie, even though Chaewon’s more than sure that her dad is fully aware that they take it out each Saturday, but she’s not going to bruise Yuri’s pride. It’s not like people ever even come here for the movie anyway; the drive-in, over time, has become less of what it says on the tin, and more like a raging pit of teenage hormones that Chaewon would rather spare herself from if Yuri didn’t drag her here each weekend.

So even though Yuri had said she was gonna go get them both cokes and a buttered popcorn to share, common sense would tell Chaewon that she's more than likely giggling like the love-sick loser she is in backseat of Kang Hyewon’s car, the car that Hyewon herself actually owns, humming pleasantly along with whatever she says and stealing a kiss or several should she ever get the chance.

Yeah, Yuri’s always had it bad for the rebellious type - Hyewon’s type; the kiss you in the backseat, give you my jacket because you're cold, make you wanna do bad things type.

...Choi Yena’s type.

Chaewon kicks herself mentally. She really isn't much better off herself. 

She watches nonchalantly as Choi Yena tips her head back from where she's leaned against the door of the driver's seat, dark hair falling over her shoulder. She’s really nothing special, is what Chaewon tells herself. She’s got that generic look: black jeans, white t-shirt, fitted leather jacket and those dark locks streaked with blonde that fall in front of her eyes in delicate, feathery wisps. The jacket has fallen from her shoulders in the hot summer night, bundling by her elbows in a way that Chaewon silently appreciates.

Chaewon’s eyes catch the movement of Yena’s fingers - her decorated with rings, black-nailed fingers - as she places a cigarette between her teeth, chewing on it absentmindedly as she fishes around inside her pockets, presumably for a lighter. She ignites a flame casually, cupping it as it begins to consume the top of the cigarette like she's done it all her life. She inhales slowly before breathing out the smoke, thin, misty plumes puffing past her lips and dissipating into nothingness.

She looks at Chaewon then, and Chaewon curses herself for being caught staring, but chooses not to back down as she holds Yena’s gaze. Yena smirks at her, ridiculously, stupidly attractive, clicking her tongue around her cigarette. "Here all on your lonesome again?" 

Chaewon rolls her eyes, blatantly ignoring how hard her heart is thumping inside her chest, and tries to direct her attention back to the movie. Leaning against the windshield, she kicks one leg over the other, silently apologising to Yuri’s dad inside her head. "Not my fault your friend is currently kissing mine. You wouldn't be bothering me otherwise," 

Chaewon is fully aware that’s only a mere percentage of why Yena is here. It was one of the reasons that this peculiarly flirtatious, yet equally argumentative cat and mouse game started between them, but it’s not the main reason she’s here now. It makes for a good excuse though.

She hears Yena hum lowly from the side of the car, and Chaewon mentally pats herself on the back for not shuddering at the sound. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Yena moving, leaning over the side of the car's bonnet so that she's back in Chaewon’s line of sight.

She’s trying way too hard, is what Chaewon tells herself. 

"Bothering you, huh?" Yena lazily takes her cigarette in between her middle and pointer finger, letting the smoke dribble past her lips. "You don't seem against the idea of entertaining me," 

Chaewon can't help it when she squirms, hiding the involuntary movement by dragging her hands through her hair. "I wouldn't entertain you even if you paid me," she retorts, aware that she comes out sounding a bit haughty, and sort of regretting it.

One of Yena’s eyebrows arches teasingly, and Chaewon knows what’s coming even before she says it. She points a finger at Chaewon. "Now there's an idea," her smile relaxes a little, letting Chaewon know not to take it to heart.

But Chaewon isn’t one to let up so easily, especially for a try hard like Choi Yena, so she shoots her a glare, lowering one of her legs to rest on the bonnet. "Shut up," she hisses, no real malice in her words, and she's not all too sure whether she wants to punch or kiss that shit-eating grin off Yena’s face. "Either get up here with me or fuck off, you look so awkward standing there," it's Chaewon’s not-so-subtle way of phrasing an invitation, and Yena is used to her enough by this stage to know what she means. 

Yena clambers up onto the bonnet, black boots clanging dully against the recently polished metal, and Chaewon makes a promise to herself that she’s going to make sure she makes it up to Mr. Jo somehow. She blames the stifling heat for the way her face burns up as Yena sits next to her like it’s the most natural thing in the world, having no idea where to look, so she just keeps her eyes trained on the film. She hasn’t been paying attention to it at all and she’s got no idea what’s happening, having at first been laughing with Yuri too much to actually care, then to be ditched, and then to catch sight of Yena and feeling her heart leap in her chest like it was performing some sort of intricate gymnastics routine.

"Hey," 

Cursing internally, Chaewon turns to look at Yena when the other girl gives her an uncharacteristically soft nudge. She’s holding out a can of Coca Cola, water droplets running down its sides, probably produced from the bag she’s got slung over her shoulder. Yena holds it out to her invitingly. "Yuri was probably going to get you one before she ditched you," she explains, as if Chaewon really needs an explanation (she doesn't). "I passed the food truck on the way," 

Chaewon throws her a cautious smile as she takes the drink from Yena’s hand, cold to the touch. "Sure you did," she replies, sarcasm glazed over her words, grinning as she cracks open the drink before she takes a quick swig. Swallowing, she presses herself that bit closer into Yena’s side, shuddering to make it appear as though it’s because she’s cold more so than anything else, even though they both know that’s definitely not the case. She smells like smoke, Chaewon registers, smoke and an underlying sweetness that could only belong to her. "I'm not paying you back for this," 

Yena blows a cloud of smoke in her direction, and Chaewon just closes her eyes to block it out, unable to prevent the soft breath of laughter that spills past her lips. Yena smiles at her, and fuck if Chaewon doesn't melt a little inside because she's just so fucking gorgeous.

"I know you won't,"

  
  


While Saturday nights are reserved for the drive in movies, Friday nights are for the diner. It's where the majority of the kids from Chaewon’s high school go after school, those that don't bother to get their homework for the weekend out of the way before having some fun. Which, to be honest, is just about everyone.

The diner is fifties style; black and white checkered tiled floor and pink neon lights lining the edge where the wall meets the ceiling. The booths are mint green, white tables accented with silver, and the atmosphere is lively with loud chatter audible over the music. The smell of grease and salt and frying meat wafts throughout the establishment, tantalising and ensnaring those who are unsure of whether or not to eat.

Chaewon sits in a booth in the corner with her feet up on the table, awaiting one of the waitresses to bring her her order. She hasn't been waiting too long, but she knows that with the amount of people here at the moment she'll have to be patient. Yuri had left her a short while ago, mumbling something about putting in a request at the jukebox, but if Chaewon were to take a guess - she peeks over the top of the booth - yep, she’s wrapped up in Kang Hyewon in every sense of the word, kissing her like she’ll never see daylight again, in the back corner of the diner where they're safe from prying eyes.

And Chaewon just doesn't have it in her to get mad at her. Maybe a little envious yes, but not mad.

Besides, wherever Kang Hyewon is, Choi Yena isn't far off. And Yena always seems to be able to find her in situations like these. So, Chaewon flicks her hair out of her eyes, examines her nails, and waits. Aerosmith blasts from the jukebox, a singalong seeming to have erupted somewhere on the opposite end of the diner, so Chaewon hums along softly as she takes a sip of her drink that she'd been given. Coca Cola, still in the can, and Chaewon regards it with a strange fondness curling in her insides. The straw keeps trying to float to the top, so Chaewon traps it between her teeth to prevent it from falling onto the table. She doesn't even like coke that much, but she doesn't even bother to fool herself into a false reason as to why she ordered it. 

"You know, I'm starting to think that you just don't have any friends," 

Well. That was fast. 

Chaewon looks up to see Yena sliding smoothly into the opposite side of Chaewon’s booth, giving her an unimpressed look despite feeling the very opposite. She mimics Chaewon’s position, kicking her legs up onto the table and crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Yes, of course you can sit at the same table as me," Chaewon deadpans, yet no matter how much she tries to act uninterested, Yena still eyes her up like she knows otherwise.

It’s so frustrating, Chaewon thinks, it actually makes her so fucking annoyed. No matter what, Yena always looks mouth wateringly good. Her clothes are fitted, dark and leather with rips in her jeans, and Chaewon curses whatever gods out there that somehow made it possible for someone so delectably gorgeous to torment her so much. The pink of the neon lights get caught in her hair, along with the green of the traffic lights outside, and the hues just go so naturally well with the warm tone of her skin that Chaewon swears she could cry. 

"Cool. I didn't really ask," 

"Obviously," 

"God, you're always in such a strop around me, I'm offended," Yena takes her feet off the table in favour of leaning across it, so that her and Chaewon are that bit closer. "Why're you so mean to me?"

Chaewon finally allows a smile to break through, not really caring anymore. "You're cute when I make fun of you," she admits, and Yena copies her facial expression.

"Well then that makes two of us," her tone comes across as snarky as always, but something about it is... Chaewon doesn’t know, a little shy? Yena looks down, eyes trained on her lap and chewing at her lower lip before looking up at Chaewon again. She’s quite a vulnerable girl, Yena, once you hang around with her for long enough you begin to notice these little tendencies she has that convey the weaknesses she's not all too fond of showing. And it's fucking cute, that beneath her exterior of leather jackets and boisterous words and excess piercings (which Chaewon has absolutely no issue with, might she add), there's this slightly naive, energetic girl with wide, seeking eyes and Chaewon is kinda infatuated. 

"Do you uh, want me to order you something?"

Chaewon curses internally. Usually it takes them a bit more teasing, a bit more coaxing before they fall into conversation as... normal as this. Chaewon finds that she doesn’t mind all that much. "I'm alright," she responds. "I ordered mine already. Thank you, though," 

Yena orders a milkshake with a ridiculous amount of sprinkles, specifically with two straws. She makes Chaewon drink out of one of them, occasionally stealing one of Chaewon’s fries once they arrive and dipping them into the frozen treat before popping them past her lips. Drinking from the straws brings their faces so close that Chaewon’s a little fretful that Yena will hear the throbbing pulse in her temples, but such close proximity allows Chaewon slivers of moments where she can just drink in Yena’s features without getting caught.

Because she's quite pretty, Choi Yena.

Eventually, Yuri stumbles over to them, lopsided grin on her features, and plops herself down into the seat next to Chaewon. She’s unnaturally warm, Chaewon notices, and her hair is slightly more unkempt than when she remembers it being before Yuri had up and left. Yuri tilts her head and frowns once she sees Yena sitting across from them, like her dazed mind recognises her from somewhere but can’t piece together exactly who she is. "Aren't you one of Hyewon-unnie’s friends? Or something?" She questions, just as Hyewon appears from behind the booth, on Yena’s side. 

She’s never actually spoken to Hyewon before, Chaewon, but she still watches in amusement as Hyewon grasps the shoulder of Yena’s leather jacket, tugging on it to get her out of her seat.

"C'mon, we're going," Hyewon grunts out in a low voice, short and to the point, and Chaewon feels Yuri’s breath hitch a little. Chaewon snickers quietly, to which Yuri glares at her, gently slapping her palm against her thigh with a very clear message for her to shut the fuck up.

"Huh? Why?" Yena asks, looking dumbfounded, allowing Hyewon to tug her out of her seat without much effort. 

"Eunbi called," Hyewon replies, clipping Yena over the ear for what Chaewon assumes is for no real reason whatsoever.

Yuri frowns at the entire scenario, as if she's only just piecing together now what's going on. She turns to Chaewon, then to Yena, and then back to Chaewon again. She grasps the sleeve of Chaewon’s jumper urgently. "That’s Choi Yena,” she looks at her with a mixture of a scandalised and a disbelieving expression. She laughs, again, not sounding like she believes what she’s saying. “What are you doing with Choi Yena?" 

Chaewon opens her mouth to reply, to brush it off and tell Yuri to forget about it before she has someone else relentless tormenting her, but before she can, Yuri’s stood up, yelling at Hyewon’s and Yena’s backs as they walk away from them. "Hey! Choi Yena!" 

Yena turns back around to face them, eyes wide at first, but her expression quickly morphs into something smug once she catches sight of the mortification on Chaewon’s face. "What?" She shouts back, just as loud as Yuri, and Chaewon sort of wants to run away and never see either of them ever again.

"No kissing my best friend!" Yuri hollers. 

Chaewon buries her face into her palms, but peeks out through a gap in her fingers, just because she's curious as to what her reaction is. 

Yena only smirks, biting her tongue in between her teeth and oh holy fuck she's so fucking hot, and slides her sunglasses over her eyes. It's nighttime, who the fuck gets to look that mouth wateringly good wearing sunglasses when it's dark outside? 

"Making no promises!" Yena shouts back, before turning on her heel and following Hyewon towards the exit.

Yeah, Chaewon thinks she's pretty much dead.

“You’re a sly bitch, you know that?”

Chaewon tries her best to conceal her smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

“Choi Yena!” Yuri exclaims like it’s an outrage, taking one of Chaewon’s fries in an adorable, yet frustrated manner. “You’re flirting with her behind my back - my back, your best and only friend - and you never once thought you might inform me?”

“Ok first of all, I have friends other than you-"

“None are as good as me, though,” Yuri grumbles under her breath, crossing her arms and slouching in her seat, lips pouted.

“-and two, I’m hardly flirting with her. I hate the very ground on which she stands,”

Yuri stares at her like she’s grown through heads. “You were sharing a milkshake with her. You let her take your fries,”

“Took my fries, what a bitch,” Chaewon takes a sip of the milkshake that Yena had left behind in her hurry. Vanilla, tastes nice. “Can’t stand that girl,”

“I told her not to kiss you, and she said no promises,”

“A thief and conveniently vague. It doesn’t get much worse than that,”

Yuri narrows her eyes, pointing a finger at her. “I’m onto you,” she says it like she’s some sort of detective, and honestly Chaewon thinks that Yuri feels as though she might as well be. “I saw how you were looking at her,”

“Oh yeah?” Chaewon challenges, saying it as though she really couldn’t care less, whereas in reality, her heart does something funny. Surely, she wasn’t looking at her in any particular way. Surely it’s not something Yena would notice. “And how was I looking at her?” She asks nonchalantly, but curious on the inside.

“Like you were in love,” Yuri drawls with a cackle, as if she doesn’t stare at Kang Hyewon longingly each time the girl literally breathes in her direction, like she doesn’t gaze at her wistfully like something out of a shitty drama.

Chaewon sighs. “You are literally five years old,” she deadpans, completely unamused as Yuri starts making kissing noises in her ear, punctuated by her laughter because, you know, she’s mature like that.

Chaewon pretends to feel sorry for her when she pushes her out of the booth, her turn to laugh as Yuri glares at her, horrified, from where she’s sprawled on the floor.

It occurs to Chaewon that the kids at her school have too many hangout spots.

She supposes most of them have nothing better to do, again, prioritising having a bit of fun over schoolwork and studying and... well, being productive. Chaewon can’t really say much, she admits guilty like the rest of them.

They’re at the arcade, across from the diner, flashing with gaudy neon lights and ringing with the sounds of machines and excited yells. Yuri, this time, hasn’t left Chaewon in favour of Kang Hyewon, but rather the claw machine, which she’s been tackling for the past twenty minutes and has yet to succeed. Chaewon had stood with her, for the first two attempts, before announcing that she was hungry and her feet were tired. So, now she watches Yuri from a safe distance from a stool at the snack bar should she throw a tantrum, munching amusedly on a donut and sipping out of a can of coke.

It takes Yuri two more attempts, and the same amount of time for Chaewon to polish off her donut, before she’s spotting a head of pale brown hair sliding next to her from the throngs of teenagers, and Kang Hyewon is gently moving Yuri away from the machine so that she herself can stand in front of it.

Yuri just gawks at her, refined as always, like Hyewon’s an angel that’s dropped down from heaven during her greatest time of need.

Chaewon just waits, because Hyewon is one of two peas in a pod. Where one is, the other isn’t far off.

She watched as Hyewon inserts a coin into the machine, the tune that’s been driving Chaewon mad kicking off again. Chaewon can see her expression in the plastic’s shaky reflection; relaxed, not really too bothered, not the expression of someone who’s being stared at like they’re responsible for the sun shining each day.

Chaewon snorts. Yuri’s so pathetic. Absolutely couldn’t be her. Wouldn’t be caught dead doing such a thing. Definitely not, how embarrassing.

“Ditched again I see. I’m really starting to get worried about you, you know,”

Yena, rather obnoxiously in Chaewon’s opinion, plops herself into the barstool next to her, swivelling around in it like a little child at a playground, sly grin on her lips as she eyes Chaewon up knowingly.

Chaewon’s gaze flicks up, and down, putting up an unimpressed front. “Bored again I see,” she counters monotonously. It’s not much of a counter, if she’s honest, but it’s the best she could do considering her heart thinks it’s a good time to start doing laps inside her rib cage.

Yena snorts. “Don’t flatter yourself,” she leans back against the bar, elbows propped up on it either side of her, and she’s so frustratingly smug whilst simultaneously the most attractive person Chaewon’s ever laid eyes on, and the usual debate of whether to punch her or kiss the living daylights out of her plays out in her mind.

“I’m here because Hyewon’s showing your friend up,” Yena continues on, gesturing in Hyewon and Yuri’s direction. Hyewon has successfully collected one of the stuffed teddy bears from the machine, which she examines, for a moment, looking completely underwhelmed, before holding it out in Yuri’s direction. Yuri takes it, looking as though she’s tried to regain some of her composure (and her dignity), but Chaewon knows her long enough at this stage to know she’s more than likely freaking out.

“Yuri’s got it so bad,” she scoffs, swirling her straw around in her drink before taking an idle sip.

Yena hums in agreement. “I don’t know what she sees in her. Hyewon’s annoying as fuck,”

“Takes one to know one,”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Yena side eyeing her, and the sight is so comical Chaewon can’t help but laugh out loud.

Yena whines in response. “Why are you so mean to me, Chaewonie?” She exasperates, overly dramatic, rubbing at her face.

Chaewon gasps, setting down her coke on the bar in like it’ll highlight her retaliation. “You’re mean to me too!”

She sounds like a kid. Chaewon doesn’t care. All rationality is thrown out the window once Yena is in a five metre radius of her.

Yena purses her lips, in that manner of hers that seems to be a habit. “Alright then,” she admits. “How come we’re so mean to each other?”

She says it in a much more sincere manner than Chaewon had anticipated she would, and she blinks at her in surprise. She usually has a snarky response on the tip of her tongue, because that’s just how they operate, every so often slipping into something a bit softer, a bit more tender. But this is a genuine question that Chaewon isn’t all too sure she knows the answer to.

Actually, that’s a lie. She knows full well what the answer is.

It’s easier for her to poke fun at Yena rather than admit to the fact that she likes her so much. They’re both too stubborn, too persistent, to be the first one to admit it. Because it’s mutual, this feeling, Chaewon is sure it is. But she thinks they both need to get to know each other that bit more first, so for now, they’re dancing around this mutual attraction, both waiting for the other to act on it first.

Chaewon could explain it like that to Yena. But, that’d be boring.

“You’re annoying,”

Yena stares at her, and then, lets out a huff of air, looking away in disbelief. “Well shit,” she tilts her head to the side, again, another one of those infuriatingly enticing ticks of hers that Chaewon dwells on way too much. “You couldn’t put that a bit less-"

“But at the same time,” Chaewon cuts her off with a sigh, wondering if she’s going to regret later on what she’s about to say, but deciding the look on Yena’s face will probably be worth it. “You’re so gorgeous. Makes me mad, like, pick a side already,”

Yena’s jaw just drops, and Chaewon smiles to herself.

Yep, worth it.

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me. And I bet- no, I know you feel the exact same way,”

Yena splutters, eyes so wide, and it’s taking every ounce of willpower for her to not burst into laughter. “Chaewon, you-”

Chaewon cuts her off by slurping up the last bit of her drink, placing it onto the bar with finality, and hopping off her stool. “I’m gonna go play some games, you coming?”

Yena stares at her incredulously. “Chaewon, you can’t just go and say something like that-”

“Oh, I get it,” Chaewon nods to herself slowly, biting her tongue between her front teeth. “You’re just afraid that you’ll lose,”

Yena just gawks at her, for a few more moments, before throwing her hands up in defeat. “You know what, whatever. Fine,” she points a finger at Chaewon. “It’s on,”

Yena beats her. At every, single game.

But only because Chaewon lets her. Obviously.

The disco.

It’s the final hangout place, Chaewon promises.

Although it’s less of a casual hangout, she supposes, and people go less often too. You can’t rock up in what you’d usually wear, because you know, it’s not special then, which means Chaewon has to tolerate Yuri freaking out for two hours over what she’s going to wear.

“But Hyewon’s so hard to read!” She whines, holding up two dresses in front of her, and then ultimately throwing both of them to the floor. “Chaewon, you’re so unhelpful, I’m in the midst of the crisis here,”

Chaewon offers a grunt as a reply, flicking through an old magazine, bored, from where she’s lain on her stomach on Yuri’s bed.

Yuri huffs at her. “Yena’s going to be there you know,” she says it to gage a reaction out of her, but Chaewon only grunts again. Yuri glares, and Chaewon has to admit, it’s very endearing. “Do you care about anything? I swear you’ve got the emotional range of a breadstick,”

Chaewon snorts. “A breadstick? Really?”

“It was the first thing that came to mind, fuck you,”

“Well, besides,” Chaewon turns the page of the magazine, not having read a single word on the previous one. “We’ve still got ages to go. I don’t know why you’re fretting so early,”

She’s a massive hypocrite. The only reason she isn’t panicking now, is because she decided to be proactive and panic at about eleven last night, tearing her hair out for the first time in her life over what she’s going to wear to this stupid thing once she’d been informed that Yena was going.

But, Yuri doesn’t need to know that.

Chaewon’s never been too fond of the disco before, one of the reasons why she usually opts out whenever Yuri announces she’s going. Being more on the introverted side, she’s just never really seen the appeal in the bright lights, the loud music, the stifling heat and the crowds and the prying eyes and honestly, she’d rather stay at home with a movie and a takeaway.

But, tonight, she plans to use all of those things to her advantage. Because, she’s sick of all this to-ing and fro-ing, of the back and forth bickering that’s so blatantly laced with flirtatious tension. That debate inside her head, the one wondering whether she wants to punch Choi Yena or kiss her dumb was won by the latter option long ago, and Chaewon isn’t the type to just sit on things.

If any night is gonna be the one where she gets her shit together, then it’s tonight.

...so long as Yuri stops crying over her fashion choices first.

No one wears their usual clothes to the disco. Nobody. Absolutely no one.

No one, except Choi Yena, who has the nerve to stand in front of her, in her usual black and leather get-up, and look ten times better than anyone else in the room. There’s no way she doesn’t know it too, with the smug look in her face, and practically, Chaewon thinks it’d be much more effective to kiss it off her lips rather than punch it.

She smells like cigarette smoke. She smells like late nights and bad decisions and leather. With a bit of vanilla, because she likes to indulge herself in the milkshakes the diner sells. She’s contrastingly sweet like that, Yena.

Those gaudy, saturated lights that bounce from the mirrored surface of the disco balls taint her skin all sorts of colours, too many to count, winding through the dark strands of her hair and clinging to her irises, melding with the silver decorating her fingers, her ears, her neck.

Chaewon has her arms thrown around her neck, lazily. They’re so close that Chaewon could count each of her individual eyelashes if she weren’t in such a daze. Everything is blurred around the edges, the bright colours bleeding into each other.

It was so natural, the two of them coming together like this. It was kind of like they’d both expected it, and knew it was going to happen. Chaewon isn’t quite sure how it happened, but it did, and now they’re so close she can hardly breathe.

Their lips brush.

When Yena kisses her, she tastes how she smells. Sweet, yet with those smoked undertones, the same way her voice is husky, gravelly and low, yet contradictingly melodic.

She can’t even think properly. She’s running her hands through her hair, fingertips brushing against her skin, like she’s on some sort of drug where her senses are heightened as she’s trying to touch as much as possible. Yena must sense her eagerness, because she lets out this soft breath of laughter against Chaewon’s lips, throaty and low and Chaewon’s stomach does a somersault at the sound. Even now, she’s still frustrating, because everything she does sends Chaewon’s head spinning.

“Still make me mad,” she mutters against her lips, causing Yena to laugh again. “Still-" Yena presses a kiss to her lips, cutting her off, before letting her continue. “Look too good,”

She’s so annoying. So, so annoying, and that infuriating, smug look is still smeared on her lips. Chaewon supposes she just hasn’t kissed her enough to kiss it off yet.

She moves to tug her back in again, but just as her breath is breaking on Chaewon’s face, just as her arms move to curl around her waist-

“Choi Yena!”

Both girls startle, flinching away from one another, but Chaewon still holds onto her tight. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Yuri, stood with Hyewon off to the side, a much too wide grin on her face, looking like she’s on top of the world.

Oh, Chaewon’s gonna fucking kill her.

“I said no kissing my best friend!”

Yena relaxes once she realises it’s only Yuri, and not-so-subtly draws Chaewon back in again. “And I said no promises!” She shouts back over the heavy bass of the music, and Chaewon feels her face burn with embarrassment. She hides her face in Yena’s neck, you know, just because she can, and breathes in.

She doesn’t let Yena see it, but she’s smiling. Yena can probably feel the flash of teeth against her neck, but you know. It’s not like Chaewon’s going to give her the satisfaction of fully knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh tysssm for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated as usual uwu. but in other news, one reeler is in one week shoahsjajshs!!!!!! they’re performing it at mama this sunday and even though i can’t watch it live (crying) im so excited i can hardly contain myself. ill probably not be posting before then, so remember to stream the panorama mv on the seventh!
> 
> [TWITTER](https://mobile.twitter.com/glitzyena)  
> [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/glitzyena)


End file.
